


Fucking the Dead: The Zombie One

by VenusJune13



Category: Fucking The Dead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Apocalypse, Bisexuality, Car Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Fisting, Forced Masturbation, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Improvised Sex Toys, Knotting, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Multi, Nipple Licking, No Lesbians Die, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Fixation, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusJune13/pseuds/VenusJune13
Summary: The apocalypse isn't what we thought it would be.
Relationships: Individual Zombies/ Human Survivors, Zira/Zombie Horde
Kudos: 48





	Fucking the Dead: The Zombie One

Zombies.

The world is now full of them.

We thought they’d be like all the movies showed us.

They would eat brains or our bodies.

Instead, they eat pussy and dick, as if their mouths were made for expertly devouring other people’s genitals.

First, they scratch their victims.

The scratch is like an aphrodisiac.

It makes the victim desire the zombie to eat them out and fuck them.

They’ll cry out and beg.

The zombie will be intimate with its victim for three days.

In severe cases, multiple zombies would be in a horde, trying to find a fresh human to fuck.

They traveled that way until they found one.

When they do, they each scratch them making them desperate for a gang-bang.

Three would lick the human’s private parts, suckling the most sensitive pieces like sluts, but the real slut would be the human beneath them getting fucked in every hole.

In the beginning, there were orgys and gang-bangs in the middle of the street as other humans watched, helpless against the sexual intercourse going on.

The real slut humans would get off on others of their race watching them get railed against poles and walls.

They would beg for more; more touch, more zombie dick, even more people to watch.

I watch them every day.

Sometimes I give them humans to fuck just so I can watch my race turn into cockslut and whores.  
At first, they resist, then the true sluts see another getting taken and voluntarily give themselves up.

After I give the zombies a human to sexually prey on, I race to my window to see them take control of their victim.

I love it when two male zombies take a female, one in one hole and one in another, thrusting together as the female moans like a good little girl.

The last few times I have given them a thing to prey on, they have licked my pussy in thanks.

However, they don’t scratch me, so every word of my begging is pure and uninfluenced.

The only way to become a zombie is to be scratched before being fucked.

I am not going to become one, but I am going to be fucked as much as I want.

This may not be what we thought it was, but I'm going to make the most of it.

Note: Fucking the dead is going to have two different storylines.  
One, she's going to find a male survivor that she fucks. The other, she's going to fuck zombies the whole time.


End file.
